The present invention relates to a medical database and a corresponding method. More specifically, it relates to a medical database for litigation (i.e., pending as well as potential lawsuits or claims) and methods of generating and using a medical malpractice database. Such potential and pending litigations (lawsuits and claims) include personal injury, workman's compensation, wrongful death, products liability and medical malpractice cases and any other case where medical records are involved.
Various medical databases have been used for years. Programs allowing families easy access to medical information have been used over the last few years. Often a consumer loads the program on his or her computer and then customizes the files associated with the program by entering, for example, a list of medical drugs that the person is taking. Such programs often can provide an indication if the use of the drugs in combination poses a significant risk of an adverse drug reaction. Often the programs provide information about the drug such as what it is commonly prescribed for, side effects, etc. Although some of the programs are useful for providing consumers medical information, they may lack features that would provide sophisticated analysis necessary for use in other contexts.
Apart from computer programs that provide consumers easy access to medical information it is necessary to compile large amounts of specific medical information (i.e., medical information taken from medical records or medical forms specific to the situation) in connection with defending or prosecuting a lawsuit or potential lawsuit. In order to properly enter such information in a database created or customized for a specific litigation, it is often necessary to use paralegals, medical personnel, or attorneys to perform some of data entry and processing for the litigation. This increases the cost of the process.